


When in Doubt

by Simply_Dandy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Neurodivergent Newton Geiszler, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), baby's first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Dandy/pseuds/Simply_Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only proper for my first fic to be the 'obligatory Newmann epilogue'.<br/>I originally wrote this for a school assignment. I just lengthened it. And made it gayer. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt

Hermann Gottlieb walked down the empty hall, slowing as he drew near his quarters and away from the sounds of raucous cheering and laughter.  
They had won. They had won and he was exhausted. The last 72 hours (Gott, had it really only been that long?) were beginning to take their toll on Hermann, and all he wanted to do was catch up on some much needed sleep.  
"Hermann!"  
Of course.  
Hermann sighed, turning to face the other doctor. He was fond of Newton, perhaps too fond, but he was too exhausted to have the conversation he felt was coming. Newton still hadn't changed his clothes, as he was covered in dirt, blood, what looked like Kaiju blue, and he still had his cracked glasses on. Even though Hermann knew he himself couldn't look much better, he opened his mouth to deliver a cutting remark. However, the infectious grin on Newton's face momentarily disarmed him. He recalled it had been a long time since either of them had regularly smiled.  
"Where you going Hermann? Party's that way." Newton jerked his had down the way they'd come.  
"I was going to bed, Doctor Geiszler. The Kaijus may be gone, but there is still work to be done in the morning."  
"Hey! How come we're back to 'Doctor Geiszler'?" Newt asked, his smile diminishing, "You called me Newt when you found me after I–"  
"Did the stupidest thing a single person has ever done? Yes, well, my professionalism was somewhat shaken by the sight of you convulsing on the floor." Hermann snapped, letting the frustration show in his voice. He was gratified to see Newton wince, "I guess it was...a little reckless," Hermann snorted. Reckless was an understatement. Newton continued, ignoring him, "but I did say sorry."  
Hermann looked away. He really didn't want to talk about the drift, but this next bit needed to be said, "Yes, and I'm sorry that I gave you reason to believe I wouldn't care about finding you...in such a state."  
Newton acknowledged the apology was a grin, "Yeah well, we had such a good thing going. Archenemies, rivals, I had to keep up appearances. "  
Hermann rolled his eyes, "Don't be juvenile Newton, we're colleagues. And friends I should think, after all we've been through." He stalwartly refused to mention the drift again, and he hoped Newton would get the hint and do the same.  
"You mean the drift?"  
Hermann closed his eyes and resumed walking, his cane clicked loudly on the concrete. Newton, of course, followed. "Dude, we have to talk about it, especially since we're not hating each other anymore."  
"Not now Newton. Anything but the drift right now." That discussion would have to wait until he could keep his eyes open.  
"Fine, um, what are you going to do?"  
"I told you I planned on retiring to my quarters-"  
"No, I mean, well, we're both out of jobs now. Where are you going?"  
This topic of conversation was only slightly better than discussion of Kaiju-human hivemind mechanics.  
"I fancy I'll go back to teaching, hopefully in Germany."  
"Not London? No, of course not London." Newton grimaced, answering his own question.  
Hermann smiled ruefully, "Precisely."  
It wasn't that bad having a drift-partner, Hermann decided. He didn't need to explain.  
"What are your plans Newton?"  
"Well, I guess I'll go back to MIT, keep researching artificial tissue replication, because seriously? It's most helpful thing I can do since kaiju don't exist any more, not in this universe anyway."  
Hermann smirked mischievously, "Since when are you concerned with being helpful?"  
"Ha ha. Also, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you attempt a joke."  
Hermann rolled his eyes a second time in so many minutes as they came to the door of his quarters. "I gave up joking when you didn't understand any of them."  
"What, your dumb math jokes? Not even Einstein would've laughed at those."  
"Goodnight New–Doctor Geiszler."  
Newton caught the slip and grinned, "Night Hermann!"  
He dashed down the hall, seeming to draw energy from the exasperation of others. Hermann couldn't help but smile as he unlocked his door.  
An hour later he was still awake. A deep, unnameable feeling was roiling around in the pit of his stomach, keeping his sleep at bay. He finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to place the emotion. Once he had, his breath hitched.  
Maybe they did need to talk about the drift.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do a lot of editing because I wanted to post this first part before I chickened out. Critiques and suggestions are welcome, as I'd like to get much better at this. :)
> 
> -Edit- I fixed the format and did some minor text edits based on suggestions. I hope this is easier to read now.


End file.
